Most arc lamps are often deficient in the red end of the spectrum. Thus, digital projectors which rely on these type of arc lamps for a source of light, tend to be deficient in the red region of the spectrum. Compensating for this requires a complex arrangement utilizing elliptical reflectors and is exacerbated in that it is difficult to design dichroic mirrors that function over a broad range of angles. A practical solution to this problem is therefore required.